


Ryu's Immigration (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [8]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Short, Short One Shot, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This was a fun F-Zero oneshot a came up with on a whim, in which it features the origins of my favorite F-Zero pilot, as well as hopefully dissolve a pointless dispute whether Rick Wheeler or Ryu Suzaku is better. They are the same guy, after all.
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	Ryu's Immigration (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ryu's Immigration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768918) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bu8FLz8eKpI&list=PLe5boIDTfvfGyaoIsl1MlVULJeQ7xfzuM&index=44).

Oh, here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pa2oH...) of the Critic in Sailor Moon.


End file.
